Sisters of change
by moonling child
Summary: what do you think would happen if two sisters get sucked into the ranger's apprentice books and knew them so well that they could quote it cover to cover every single book? well read and find out. and i'll be mad if you don't REVIEW!
1. hangin' out

**Sisters of Change**

**By: Moonling child with the help of Hibernia12**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'starts sobbing'**

"I'm home!" a voice suddenly shouted as a young woman with dark black hair in a tight French braid and incredibly pale skin shouted as she entered the student apartment she shared with her sister. The woman had on tight black pants and a tight black shirt that would in no way restrict her movements with a blood red belt. She also had on a thin, black spiked choker that went with her knee high black hiking boots. She had one emerald green eye and one golden eye. Both eyes looked as though their colors had been melted down and poured into her eyes they were so clear.

"Blaise! Don't scare me like that!" a woman with lighter then normal emerald green eyes said, jumping about a foot in the air from where she had been standing by the sink in their kitchen. The woman's curly; waist length copper hair flew in the air as she whipped around with a lightly tanned hand clutching at her heart. The hand had a ring with a heart on it that went with her starfish necklace. She had on a green knee length dress and slip on flats for her feet. This caused Blaise, the other woman, to burst out laughing and grab the door in an attempt to stay up right. The copper haired woman huffed and pouted at Blaise so she stopped herself from laughing and went over her and gave her a hug

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I didn't mean to scare you." Blaise said looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Awe its okay Blaise. You didn't mean it" Charlotte said hugging Blaise back. They pulled away and Blaise smiled before asking her sister "Charlie (Blaise's nick-name for Charlotte) what movie is it tonight?" as she walked into the kitchen to start popping popcorn.

"The Lord of the Rings series** (A/N I don't own the lord of the rings)**!" She exclaimed happily as she put the first disc in the DVD player. Blaise rolled her eyes behind her sisters back from in the kitchen before she came out and shooed her into her bedroom saying "It's our movie night. Go get your pajamas on and then we will start the movies okay?" Charlie nodded before hurrying and changing as Blaise went into her own room and did the same thing. When Charlotte emerged from her room she was wearing a long sleeved set of footy pajamas that were white and had little giraffes on them. When Blaise came out she had on a pair of black very short shorts and a skin tight tank top. She went over to their clean laundry pile that they hadn't put away yet and put on such a baggie t-shirt that it went down to her knees.

As Charlotte started the movie Blaise went to go and get their massive amount of popcorn from the kitchen. As she came out of the kitchen she had her kitten midnight on her shoulder and two huge bowls that she passed one of to Charlotte and kept one ad they curled up on their couch to watch the movie with midnight having a nap in between them. They watched the movies and quoted some of their favourite lines, made fun of the stupid parts and just generally had a good time until Charlotte fall asleep at around midnight.

When Blaise saw this she smiled softly and went over and picked her up and carried her to her room. Blaise then went and finished the movie and when it ended at two in the morning. Blaise checked on her sister and, after assuring herself she was fine, spent the next two hours cleaning their home until she got tired at four in the morning. But when she went to go and lay down on her bed she found that her kitten midnight had thrown up on her bed. Blaise sighed and picked up the kitten then turned and left the mess there for her to deal with in the morning because she had suddenly gotten extremely tired. She placed midnight beside her sister on her bed before she went back to her room and grabbed her I-pod and I-pod charger with her headphones and wrapped the charger and head phone around her neck while sticking the I-pod in her shorts pocket. She also placed her sisters' glasses case and contacts in her other pocket feeling like she was going to need them.

With that done Blaise crawled in her sisters bed and curled up around midnight and went to sleep with her head on her sisters shoulder.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TIME SKIP ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Blaise woke up she couldn't figure out why it sounded like there were birds in her sisters' bedroom. When she opened her eyes she shot straight up and into a sitting position because she and Charlotte were in the middle of a forest. Blaise heard a meow and looked over at her kitten only to do a double take. Her kitten had somehow become a black baby jaguar. The only reason that Blaise knew it was midnight was because of the fact that the kitten had on her blue with silver snakes caller.

Blaise shook her head and woke up Charlotte knowing that they would need to figure something out. When Charlotte woke up she started freaking out. It took Blaise ten minutes to get her to calm down. Once Charlotte had calm down the sister's noticed that there was something coming up at them through the bushes. Charlotte's panic attack and alerted something that there were beings in the woods.

When Blaise heard the noise she shot to her feet and got in a defensive position in front of Charlotte because she was the fighter out of the two of them. They waited for a minute before they saw that it was only two small and shaggy horses, one that was pure white and one that was pure black. Blaise strained her ears but could not hear any other noises in the forest. The two horses went over to the sisters and the white one head butted Charlotte while the black one head butted Blaise.

Charlotte laughed and said "Looks like they have us pegged right! You love the night while I love the day! Perfect fit huh Spirit?" she then asked the horse that seemed to agree and tossed his head.

"Oh, so these are now going to be our horses huh? Well that's ok I like Moonlight." Blaise said laughing. "I wonder where we are…" Blaise said.

"I don't know but at least I can see!" Charlotte said happily. In the ten minutes it took to calm her down Blaise had given her, her glasses so that she could see. Blaise rolled her eyes but agreed. Suddenly the horses walked to one end of the clearing and made a sort of 'follow me' gesture with their heads.

"You want us to fallow you?" Blaise asked feeling silly for talking to a horse but she talked to animals all the time so it wasn't that weird. The horses seemed to nod so Charlotte and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged before following the horses.

Charlotte suddenly asked the two horses "Can we ride on your backs there please?" the white horse seemed to nod again with Blaise asking the black horse the same thing and getting the same reaction. What the sisters didn't know was that they had unknowingly said the phrase that allowed you to ride the horses. Blaise helped Charlotte on to her horse before Blaise herself pulled herself onto the black horse with midnight being held in front of her. Blaise and Charlotte were very thankful that there parents had made them take riding lessons though they had never ridden bare back before.

They let the horses pick the pace witch was fast paced but made them stop when night had fallen. During the ride Blaise had taken off her outer baggie t-shirt because it had gotten hot. When they stopped Charlotte finally noticed that "Blaise! Your scar is gone!" she yelled. Blaise looked down and saw that the scar she had gotten when she nearly died when she was almost 16 had disappeared. That's when they noticed that both of them appeared younger. They hadn't noticed because of everything else that had happened.

"Okay, we look younger and my scar is gone. I think that we de-aged to when I was still 15 and you were almost 17. Make sense Charlie?" Blaise asked calmly, not giving her a chance to freak out. "Oh yeah, it does." Charlotte said sheepishly.

Blaise rolled her eyes at her sister. Blaise knew that she would have had a panic attack had she not said anything. Blaise went over to moonlight and pulled midnight down before she turned and said to her sister "We do not know where we are. I know we can go at least three days without food so we shall. I shall take first watch and stay up until I need to sleep for a few hours then I'll wake you up. Then after a few hours you'll wake me up and then ill finish the watch. Ok?" Blaise asked/told Charlotte. Charlotte agreed and laid down using the giant t-shirt as a pillow and was asleep in seconds. Blaise shook her head as she wiped down the horses. When Blaise finished that she stood scanning the night. She didn't fell tired at all because she was use to staying up for days on end so Blaise let Charlotte sleep through the night.

When morning came Blaise woke up Charlotte who was not in the least bit surprised to see that she wasn't need for a night shift because she was very use to her sisters' insomnia. They rode for most of the day; again letting the horses set the pace. When it was nearing mid-day, they heard voices in front of them…

**A/N: SOOOOOOO What do you think? Should I continue with it or stop the story? **

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	2. WHERE ARE WE!

**Sisters of change**

**By: moonling child and with the help of Hibernia12**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'starts sobbing'**

**There are quotes in this chapter….. **

**There will also be different P.O.V.'s in this chapter.**

**"Speaking" *thought***

**Last chapter:**

_When morning came Blaise woke up Charlotte who was not in the least bit surprised to see that she wasn't need for a night shift because she was very use to her sisters' insomnia. They rode for most of the day; again letting the horses set the pace. When it was nearing mid-day, they heard voices in front of them…_

**New chapter:**

Blaise looked warily at Charlotte who looked scared. Blaise nudged Moonlight so that she and Moonlight were between Charlotte and the voices as Blaise didn't know if they were friend or foe yet and Blaise was very protective over her sister. It was then that they could make out what was being said…

"Something's happened" A deep and soft spoken voice said. The sisters looked at each other. It couldn't be…..

"What is it?" a soft and curious teenager's voice asked. Charlotte and Blaise looked at each other in shock… it was TRUE! They were in their favorite series of books! The Rangers apprentice! Charlotte pressed her heels into her horses' sides right as Blaise did the same, only Blaise was trying to grab Charlotte before she could surge towards the rangers'. Only Charlotte was already heading towards them when suddenly a black shafted arrow was fired close to Charlotte but missed and scared her enough that she fell off Spirit and landed painfully on the ground with a shriek. While this was going on another black shafted arrow was shot towards Blaise who ignored it and urged her horse Charlotte and pulled Charlotte up behind her and turned her horse to face three angry and shocked (one more then the other two) rangers.

The oldest ranger had black hair and beard that had some white hairs through it. He had on the multi-colored rangers' cloak, soft, black shoes; brown pants with a greenish shirt. Blaise and charlotte could see his Saxe and throwing knife in their sheaths on his sides. As well as the longbow that had an arrow pointed at Blaise's head. Blaise and Charlotte knew that this was Halt, but they were very surprised to see that he looked shaken at the sight of them.

The second oldest had brown hair and was clean shaven. He was taller then the other two and had warmer, brown eyes then Halt but they had been hardened slightly as he stared at the sisters. He was wearing almost the same out fit as Halt only with a brown shirt instead of green. His Knife sheaths were also visible on his sides and He had his bow and arrow aimed at Charlottes head. Blaise maneuvered herself so that her body was in between the arrows and her sister. They knew that this ranger was Gilan, as he also had a sword strapped to his horse Blaze.

The youngest one out of the other three was in the middle. He was wearing the same clothes as the others. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes that were confused and shocked. He, as well as the other two, had an arrow pointed at their face. But Blaise had her body hiding Charlottes'.

The five of them stared at each other in a tenses silence…..

** Halt's P.O.V.**

Halt had just told his apprenticed Will that he thought that there was something wrong at the gathering when he heard a horse crash through the woods. Halt whipped out an arrow, sighted it, and released an arrow towards the copper haired person while Gilan released one at the black haired one.

The arrow that Halt shot missed the girl as he intended it would but startled her enough that she fell off of the Ranger horse that she was riding and landed on the ground with a screech. Halt watched as the black haired girl rode her horse over to the girl on the ground and pulled the copper one up behind the black haired girl, the entire time ignoring the fact that she had been shot at as well. The black haired girl moved her horse so that she had full view of all three rangers.

Halt was shocked when he first saw the black haired girls face. Other then her multi-colored eyes, she looked almost the exact same as his sister! She had the same heart-shaped face and hair color, as well as being just as pale as his sister had been. Halt honestly thought that the only difference between the two would be the fact that the girl in front of him had an emerald green eye and a one golden eye, along with the emotion that he found in those eyes. The eyes of the girl in front of him were ice cold. Halt knew that, that would be the only thing that Will and Gilan would able to see in her eyes, but Halt could so see determination and stubbornness in the girls as well.

Halt had readied another arrow to shoot while all of this had been going threw his head. He knew that the black haired girl would not be going down without a fight. Halt then saw the black haired girl shift herself so that she was in between all three arrows (Will had readied an arrow as well) and the copper haired girl. Halt looked the two of them over and noticed that the Black haired girl had a large house cat in front of her that was black as well as the ranger horse she was riding. Halt then turned his attention to the girl with copper hair.

The copper haired girl was clinging to the black haired one. The girl had wide, fearful light emerald green eyes that also had a bit of awe in them. The girls' eyes darted nervously back and forth between the three rangers. For Halt, it was like the copper haired girl was an open book, it was very easy to tell what her emotions were, while her friend even He had a hard time telling. From what halt could tell from the copper haired girl was that she was not much of a fighter and needed someone to protect her. From where Halt was he couldn't tell what the two girls were wearing but he was certain tat they had no weapons on them because the Black haired one would have had it out to defend herself and her friend from the three of them.

The five of them stared at each other in a tenses silence…..

**Gilan's P.O.V.**

Gilan was listening to Halt tell Will and himself that he thought that there was something wrong at the gathering when something started crashing through the forest towards them. Gilan didn't think twice about it as he took an arrow out, sighted and fired toward the black horse when he saw Halt aiming at the white horse. Gilan had seen that Will had not been fast enough to draw and shoot along with them but that was fine, because he has only been learning to be a ranger for seven months now.

Gilan was shocked to see two girls had been riding the horses. *Ranger horses!* Gilan thought shocked. *How did they get them? Where did they come from?* Gilan though to himself. The Copper haired girl was so startled by Halts arrow that she fell off and landed with a shriek on the ground. Gilan was surprised when the dark haired girl just completely ignored the fact that she too had an arrow shot at her and went over to the copper haired one and pulled her up behind herself. Gilan then got a good look at the copper haired girl….

*She's beautiful!* Gilan thought, even as he aimed another arrow at the copper girl. The copper haired girl had a heart-shaped face, a small button nose, wide, light emerald eyes, full lips, lightly tanned skin, and amazing copper hair. The glasses she had on suited her very well. From where Gilan was sitting, he could see part of what they two girls were wearing. The copper one had on an outfit that was long sleeved and came around to cover her feet. It was white and had some kind of animal on them. While the black haired one had on a skin tight black shirt that would nit be normally worn because it barely covered her. Gilan couldn't tell what she was wearing as a bottom because a large piece of clothing covered her lap. There was a large black house cat in front of them. While Gilan was noticing this, he watched as the black haired one moved her body so that it was in between all the arrows and the copper haired one. Gilan agreed with the black haired girl, the copper one looked like she needed to be protected from everything and everyone. Gilan wanted to put down his arrow so that the frightened look in the copper haired one's eyes would go away but he didn't, because he knew that Halt would yell at him and that Halt might just shoot him.

The five of them stared at each other in a tenses silence…..

**Will's P.O.V.**

Will listened to his mentor Halt say that he thought that there was something wrong at the gathering when he heard something go crashing through the woods. Will took out his bow but wasn't as fast as Halt and Gilan who had already sighted and shot an arrow towards the two people who were riding ranger horses. Will watched in awe as Halt and Gilan shot off an arrow and readied another one in little more then a heart beat. Will himself readied an arrow and aimed it at the Black haired girl as she helped the copper haired girl onto the back of the black horse that the black haired girl was riding.

Will watched as the girl in front showed no fear as she turned her horse to face the three rangers' without a trace of fear on her face. She just gave Halt an ice cold glare, her eyes only showing coldness, and no other emotion. Will absentmindedly wondered if there was a class that some people took, because Halt also showed no emotion in his eyes. From where will was he could see that the black haired girl was very pale, while the copper haired girl had a slight tan, making Will think that the Black haired girl spent most of her time indoors while the copper haired one was outside most of the time.

Will was studying the black haired girl and found her to be beautiful. She, as well as the copper one, had a heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, full lips, a small nose, wide eyes, and a weird hair style. It was in a type of braid he hadn't seen before. While noticing this, he saw the girl shift herself so that she was in between all the arrows and the other girl. Will saw her also tighten her grip on the large house cat and the horse from where he was.

The five of them stared at each other in a tenses silence…..

**A\N: Hibernia12 was the one to give me the descriptions of the characters, so if it's wrong, BLAME HER!**

**Alex The Rogue: the same as Blaze. It's just a different way of spelling it.**


	3. This is new

**Sisters of change**

**By: moonling child and with the help of Hibernia12**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'starts sobbing'**

**"Speaking" *thought***

**Last chapter**

_The five of them stared at each other in a tenses silence….._

**New chapter**

Charlotte and Blaise stared at the Rangers' in front of them. The sisters were shocked that they were in a series of books but they decided to just go with it. Blaise was glaring at Halt, the one who DARED to fire an arrow at her sister and keeping the other two in her line of sight, while charlotte had her head buried in Blaises' shoulder, peaking out and looking at Gilan every so often because he was the only one that she could see from her spot.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Halt suddenly demanded. Blaise opened her mouth to retort when charlotte beat her to it. She said softly and quietly, "I'm Charlotte Olivia Moondance and this is my sister-." "Shadow. You can know me as Shadow." Blaise cut her off, telling them her nickname.

"Shadow? What kind of name is Shadow?" Gilan asked with a snort. "The kind you get when you can blend in with them and disappear." Blaise retorted coldly, all the while still glaring at Halt.

"Yeah! It's really cool how she can blend into the shadows like it takes no effort!" Charlotte exclaimed. Charlotte was fairly clueless as to the tension that the other four could feel. Blaise sighed at Charlotte but was use to her being that way. Will's eyes widened as he asked, "Can you show us how you do it?" Halt looked at his apprentice and said "Will." Causing Will to duck his head in an apology.

That ticked Blaise off. Blaise knew that Will should be focusing on them. And if it _had _been people who were bad guys that that would allow one of them to get away, but Blaise felt that Halt shouldn't have snapped at Will. He had only been an apprentice for _seven months_ after all. Blaise glared at Halt with more heat then before, but before she could reply, Charlotte answered for her, "OH! Blaise can definitely do that! She is really good at it! Oops!" Charlotte exclaimed when she realized that she had given away her sisters name.

"It's okay Charlie." Blaise said, too quietly for the others to be able to hear her.

"Ha! So your name is Blaise?" Gilan said with a smile. Blaise briefly stopped glaring at Halt to glare at Gilan before going back to glaring at Halt. "My name is Blaise only to those I call friend. To everyone else my name is Shadow. If you call me Blaise, I will punch you in the face. Understand?" Blaise said this all so calmly and coldly that all of them couldn't help but to believe her.

There was a brief and awkward silence that followed Blaises' little speech. But then Charlotte, who was still fairly clueless to the tension, asked Blaise, "Are you going to disappear?" Blaise could tell that Charlotte didn't want her to so Blaise was about to say no, she wasn't going to when Will asked "Are you going to?"

Blaise was about to say no, when an idea for a bit of pay back towards Halt came to mind. So, as she was still glaring at Halt, Blaise let a sinister smirk grace her face as she answered Will, "Sure," Blaise said slyly, "I would be _glad _to." Smirk growing wider as Blaise saw that she had alarmed the three of them. Blaise managed to wriggle around and get off of Moonlight without the three men leaving her sights. All three of the rangers eyes widened and then they made it a point to look Blaise straight in the eye as they finally saw her out fit, her skin tight tank top was showing off most of her stomach as it had been pulled up as Blaise had gotten off of Moonlight, and her short shorts. Blaise wondered slightly at there expressions as Blaise had forgotten about what she was wearing. Charlotte had her face buried in Moonlight's mane and her arm wrapped around Midnight while shaking slightly as she was completely freaked out that Blaise had left her. Blaise spent a few moments calming Charlotte down before she turned and faced the rangers, and smirked.

Blaise then closed her eyes and swayed back and forth before she opened her eyes and seemed to melt into the shadows, witch was very impressive seeing as it was mid-day. "Where did she go?!" Will exclaimed. All three rangers were staring at the spot where she had disappeared before coming back to their senses and looking around everywhere for movement instead of just one spot. None of the rangers could spot her at all. But, what they didn't know was that Blaise had disappear into the shadows then climbed a tree and moved to the sway of the braches as to not alert her prey to her movement.

Once she was in position she saw that her prey was still looking around on the ground for her. Blaise chuckled silently to herself and thought *No one EVER looks up* Blaise took a deep breath before letting herself fall from the tree. Blaise landed on Abelard in front of Halt, causing Halt to have to get Abelard back under control and Blaise punched halt right across the jaw. Blaise then jumped/rolled off of the horse, got up, and walked over to Spirit.

Blaise got Spirit and walked the horse over to Moonlight. As Blaise got beside Moonlight and was about get on, Charlotte latched onto her shoulders and refused to move. Right as Blaise was about to get on Moonlight (Some how) Gilan angrily demand "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Blaise calmly maneuvered her way onto Moonlight then leveled a glare at Gilan, "THAT" Blaise said, pointing to Halt who was holding his jaw witch had turned red, "was for shooting an arrow at my sister." Blaise said coldly. Blaise then leveled her best death glare at Halt and warned, "Do NOT do it again." Blaise held his gaze until Halt broke it, rubbing his jaw.

Blaise and Charlotte could both tell that Will was shocked that someone would punch Halt. Halt then calmed everyone down, though Blaise was still ready to attack anyone who attacked them, "its fine," Halt said. Halt turned to the Sisters and Blaise raised her head defiantly, as if daring Halt to say she was wrong, Halt surprised her though and she gave the man her respect when all he said was, "Nice punch. No one has punched me that had in a while." He said with approval. Blaise really wanted cheer happily, no one had ever told her that before, but she kept her emotions buried deep inside of herself and just nodded once.

"Okay, Will, Gilan, take the girls and find us a decent camp sight while I go and find out what going on okay?" Halt got four nods of approval and the five of them went to carry out their tasks.


End file.
